Informatics and Patient-Centered Technologies (IPCT) Core ABSTRACT Efforts to target the development and testing of self-management interventions to assist adults and children to obtain adequate, good quality sleep is timely and important, especially for those living with a chronic illness. The mission of the CISSM is to design and test innovative and tailored self-management interventions to assist people across the lifespan to sleep better and simultaneously improve health, well-being, and quality of life. The Informatics and Patient-Centered Technologies (IPCT) Core is integral to meeting the Center's mission by fostering innovation and the integration of informatics methods and novel patient-centered technologies into tailored sleep self-management interventions. The IPCT Core will provide CISSM investigators with expertise and resources regarding the collection, maintenance and analysis of common data elements (CDEs) in patient- reported outcomes and self-management, actigraphy, large monitoring data and other complex data sets as well as facilitate the selection of existing and the design of new patient-centered technologies that can be integrated into self-management interventions for sleep deficiency.